


Nada cambia

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: No importa el mundo, lo que se ocupa para ser un robin...es....
Relationships: bruce wayne/cubone
Kudos: 3





	1. el mejor hermano

Porque para ser Robin no había más que un requisito… y Bruce ocasionalmente se reía cuando escuchaba las especulaciones de la prensa y la policía de Gotham. Algunas páginas web aficionadas a sus hijos publicaban en sus foros las razones o motivos para ser un petirrojo.

Y se reía por lo que leía.

Entre tener de seguro un fuerte concepto de justicia… no ética, sino justicia fuera de las leyes pero respetándola, por incoherente que parezca. Aja, no se trataba de eso, ni porque estuviera en la punta de la lista.

Sus hijos eran huérfanos cuando los encontró. Aun Damian. Más animalito abandonado y arrinconado que humano. Lo que había conocido no era el calor de una madre o un padre.

El único requisito para acompañarle en las noches, aparte de la lógica habilidad de dar brincos…

Más allá de la inteligencia…

O el corazón…

Era la desgracia. La especifica orfandad. El manto del desespero, de la impotencia, de la ira.

Así que no importaba la dimensión, la especie… mientras que tuviera el potencial de hacer algo bueno por sí mismo y para sí mismo, aun pese a no desearle su vida de oscuridad a nadie, cogería bajo su ala al pequeño en desgracia.

Así fue como en un mundo alterno, al que había llegado por un túnel, en medio de la misión… extendió la mano a un Pokémon que lloraba junto al cadáver de su madre… se veía que acababa de ponerse el cráneo, aun había restos de carne pegada al hueso. Y el flaco cuerpecito, tenía zonas rojas y la boca… sus fauces que comieron de su madre, intentando sobrevivir.

-Ven – Le llamo, tomándolo en brazos. Limpiándole la cara – Superman vendrá pronto.

-Cubone – Batman ya podía escuchar a sus hijos renegando del nuevo Robin.


	2. buenos hermanos 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cubone es un buen hermano

-¡No! – Grito Damian. Molesto por el pokémon que estaba sentado en el regazo de su padre, aun medio enfermo por comer de su madre – ¿¡Ahora esto, padre?! No sabemos si es peligroso.  
Bruce se asombró. Su hijo no era de los que negaban asilo a las criaturas o a los seres vivientes en sí. Damian era un alma gentil que se la pasaba mordiendo a todos. Pero creyó que Damian sería el que mejor entendería. Pues tenía a Goliat, a su vaca, Alfred y Titus.  
-En la tierra en donde termine, estas criaturas se llaman Pokémon. Y son domesticables. Inofensivas – Bruce oculto lo temibles que llegaban a ser. Pero no más difíciles o peligrosas que una mascota grande y peluda - Se les enseña.  
-Cubon – Maulló o eso le pareció a Damian. Esa criaturita se aferraba a su padre. Demasiado seguro de estar a salvo – Cubo… cub, cubon.  
Damian no podía creerlo.  
-Bien… pero si le hace algo a mis animales, no le perdonaré.  
Bruce acaricio al pequeño y asintió. Le parecía justo. De cualquier manera, Cubone no haría nada contra los demás. De eso estaba seguro.  
-Alfred – Llamo – Necesitamos un baño.  
-Señor, le recomiendo hacer que el resto de los señoritos se acostumbren a su hermano – Bruce no supo bien como recibir el cómo se oía – Mejor que formen lazos.  
-Iré con Jason.  
-Excelente decisión, señor.  
A Bruce no le parecía tan buena. Su segundo hijo tenía un carácter muy difícil, aun. Lo bueno fue verlo a punto de ir a su baño respectivo. Y aunque noto la molestia porque no había tocado primero, Jason se quedó viendo al inquilino extraño.  
-Creo que el hijo se parece más al padre de lo que cree – exclamo todo jocoso - ¿Y? ¿Recogiendo bestias? El callejón Diagon está en el otro cuarto.  
-Jason… Cubone es un Pokémon, viene de una de las Tierras – Jason asintió – Báñalo. Es un nuevo integrante de la familia.  
-No es un buen momento viejo – Jason disimulo el sudor que le recorría por la espalda. Esa criatura le veía intensamente así que le acaricio el cráneo de hueso – En serio. Dame cinco minutos – Bruce miro con buenos ojos como Jason seguía haciéndole mimos a Cubone – Eres lindo.  
-Cubone – Maulló de nueva cuenta, le gustaba mucho estar en brazos y que le trataran así de bien. En el bosque incluso otros pokémones le atacaban.   
De repente, Cubone vio algo asomándose por una de las tantas puertas de la mansión. Esa cosa quería escaparse, lo sabía. Y entonces, salto de entre los brazos de su entrenador. Asombrando a Bruce y a Jason. Cubone se lanzó al ataque, uso el hueso de su madre, lo lanzo lejos y fuerte, dando en su blanco.  
-¡¡agh!! ¡¡Qué demonios!! – Grito Roy. Jason se puso pálido.   
-No quiero a Oliver haciéndome un escándalo porque embaraces a su hijo – Advirtió Bruce, tomando en brazos a Cubone, que lucía extrañado – Bien echo – Felicito para que el Pokémon estuviera cómodo con su acción – Mejor le pediré a Dick que me ayude con el baño de Cubone.


End file.
